Braeden Castilian
Braeden Castilian/Morgenstern is a main character in the Dark Prophecies universe. She is a angelic demon/Succubus hybrid. She is the daughter of James Castilian and Lucinda Redthorn aka Lucian Morningstar. She is the older sister of Reichen Castilian. She is a True Immortal because she is from the Morningstar Clan. Biography Braeden Josephine Catcher Castilian is the first child and only daughter of James Castilian and Lucinda Redthorn aka Lucien Morningstar. She was born in Paris, France in 1996. She is a Angelic Demon-Archdemon hybrid. She is of French and Irish descent. She, and her brother Reichen and her friends attend Hellion Academy, she later transfer to Chancellorsville High School to avoid her ex-girlfriend Lily. Her two soul-mates are Lily and Guinevere. Because she is an Archdemon, she can absorb other supernatural beings powers. She is a True Immortal because she is from the Morningstar Clan. Physical Appearance Braeden's appearance reminds you of a glorious phoenix. She has narrow blue eyes that are like two sapphires. Her silky, straight, medium-length hair is the color of midnight and is worn in an impractacal style. She has a tomboyish build. Her skin is pale. She has a wide forehead and hollow cheeks. Her wardrobe is uncomplicated, with a lot of violet and green. Personality Powers and Abilities Braeden, being a angelic demon and archdemon, she possess invincibility, power projection, electric manipulation. She also displayed the abilities of superhuman strength, stamina, accuracy, endurance durability, agility, speed in battle, teleporting, regeneration, shapeshifting, and summoning. As a archangel, she possess immortality and flight because of her wings. Because she's also a archdemon (Succubus) she can absorb other supernatual beings powers and transfer to another being. *Absolute Condition: Users have unmatched personal ability. **Absolute Immortality: Live forever without fear of being harmed or killed. **Absolute Intellect: Have a god-like intelligence level. **Absolute Will: Shape and twist creation with sheer willpower. **Absolute Strength: Possess infinite godlike strength. **Hypercompetence: Possess skills and talents beyond human understanding. **Omnifarious: Take on any shape or form. **Psionic Manipulation: Master all psionic abilities. *Absolute Force Manipulation: Control all forces. **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation/Apocalypse Inducement: Unleash apocalyptic forces strong enough to destroy all life. **Psionic Explosion: User can create a psychic energy that is capable of decimating a whole planet. **Elemental Manipulation: Master the elements with ease. **Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of energy. **Omnikinesis: Posess all kinetic abilities *Almighty Ascension: User is exalted to dazzling heights of unparalleled power matched by almost no one. **Ultipotence/Complete Arsenal: Have essentially infinite raw power. *Fallen Physiology: Even if the user is an angel, they are just like any fallen. *Flawless Indestructibility/Ultimate Invincibility: Being second only to the supreme being the user can't be destroyed by anything else. *Omni-Magic: Wield all forms of magic. **Creation Magic: Create via mystic forces. **Destruction Magic: Use magic for destructive purposes. **Ethereal Manipulation: Manipulate ethereal energy. **Meta Magic: Control and transcend the laws of magic. **Mythical Plane Lordship: Gain dominion over mythical ,supernatural realms. **Subjective Reality: Manipulate both fantasy and reality. *Transcendent Angel Physiology: Normally, the user is the most powerful angel that has ever existed and can make use of all angelic powers. **Divinity: Access divine powers. **Ethereal Physiology: Be composed of a cosmic force known as Ether. **Fallen Angel Physiology: As mentioned before, the user is a fallen angel. **Angel Manipulation (fallen only): Command legions of fallen angels *Transcendent Demon Physiology: Users can acquire great demonic power. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: Possess limitless dark powers. **Demon Manipulation: Create and control countless hordes of demons. **Satanic Incarnation: As leader of the fallen angels, the user is reguarded as a Satanic figure. **Hell Lordship: Hold unlimited power over Hell. **Underworld Lordship: Rule the underworld. Love Interests Lily Montgomery Main article: Lily Montgomery Guinevere Raffery Main article: Guinevere Raffery Amelia Delacroix Main article: Amelia Delacroix Family Relationships Reichen Castilian Main article: Reichen Castilian Category:Morningstar Family Category:Archdemon Category:Succubus Category:Angelic Demon Category:Characters Category:LGBTQ Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Castilian Bloodline Category:Seraphim Category:Prince Category:Chimera Category:Protagonists Category:Morningstar Clan Category:True Immortal Category:Hybrid Category:Morgenstern Clan